Casta Fierce/cartoon
Casta Fierce debuted in the cartoon series in Volume 5, during her webisodes. Her English voice actress is Erin Fitzgerald. Volume 5 In "Casta Vote", Deuce, Manny, Gil and Invisi Billy find Frankie and her ghoulfriends on a stairwell, frantically typing into their iCoffins and laptops. Draculaura explains that they're voting for Monster High to become the venue for the upcoming Casta and the Spells concert. The boys admit they have no idea who that is, which shocks the ghouls greatly. Frankie tells them at Casta Fierce and her band the Spells are the hottest band around, and she shows them an episode of 'Monsters of Music' on her phone. The episode shows Casta and her band performing live, and explains that she inherited her good looks, singing talent, and magical powers from her mother, the witch Circe. There is one drawback though. If Casta accidentally mispronounces a lyric, she can end up transforming her entire audience into animals. After several instances of turning her fans into frogs and cats, Casta and the band decided it was too dangerous to continue touring live. Instead, they now play one live concert every year at Halloween, the location of which is voted for by her fans. Casta then reveals that Monster High only won by four last-second votes... which were made by Deuce, Manny, Gil and Invisi Billy. The ghouls are surprised, but as the boys gush in excitement, it's clear they've become serious Casta fans. In "I Casta Spell On You", Casta and the Spell's annual Halloween concert has finally come to Monster High, and a large pumpkin shaped arena has been set up behind the school building. Meanwhile, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia and Toralei are visiting Casta in her dressing room, having won backstage passes in a contest earlier. While they're excited to meet Casta in person, they notice that she seems very nervous. Casta explains she just has stage fright, but the ghouls can believe someone like Casta could even get stage fright. But with her tendency to mess up her lyrics, Casta has plenty of reasons to be nervous. She explains that during her previous year's concert, she messed up the fast part at the beginning of her popular song 'Witching Hour', resulting in one audience member turning into a giant lizard which trashed the stage. She decides to never sing 'Witching Hour' again. The ghouls ignore her, and suggest to Casta that maybe she concentrates too hard on getting her lyrics right. If she had some kind of distraction to ease her mind, she might be able to sing her lyrics correctly. Casta decides she'll give it a try. The concert begins, and Casta flies into the arena on her broomstick shaped microphone stand to warm up the crowd. The ghouls go backstage and find a control panel for the stage's lighting and effects. They find a button to activate a large fireworks display, which would make a perfect distraction. Before they can press it, a burly squid security guard asks for their passes. They realize too late that they're missing, and they are promptly shown out. They return to the arena to watch the concert, hoping nothing goes wrong. As Casta starts to sing 'Witching Hour', Toralei grabs one of Casta's spare broomsticks, and gets ready to jump on stage and steal the show. However, she loses control of the broomstick and goes flying around the stage, before crashing into the curtains. As it turns out, her crazy flying was the distraction Casta needed to sing her song perfectly (Much to the boy's disappointment). Toralei gets up in a daze and accidentally hits the button on the control panel, setting off the fireworks just as Casta finishes her song. Casta thanks Toralei for the distraction, and promises that she'll imagine her flying around every time she sings 'Witching Hour'. Toralei is too dazed to care, and collapses to the floor. Casta flies around to wave to her fans, and sees the boys asking to be transformed into a creature. Never one to disappoint her fans, she fires a transformation spell towards them, and they turn into... teeny tiny love bugs with teenier tinier top hats. Hoodude is delighted, and the others are just happy to be transformed at all. Gallery Webisode gallery Casta Vote - Monster High.jpg I Casta Spell On You - smile.jpg images (1)2.jpg 1280x720-h0d.jpg 29cb9bd9c28c582a1ded025661aa93e7.jpg 4c1bd91d19bb51d755b04d45bf083359.jpg Casta flying on broomstick.gif Category:Volume 5 characters